Moon and Earth: The Beginning
by SolarWinds
Summary: EDITED - Serena is not the bubbly, happy go lucky girl everyone thinks she is. In her life is pain, betrayal and deadly secrets that very few know about. No flames please. Trying to fix it
1. Authour's Note

New story. Lol. And i haven't even finished the others. LOL.

Once again another betrayal.

Hope you enjoy this one as well.

There will be a sequel. This is just the beginning to it.

So enjoy it.

From SolarWinds


	2. Chapter 1

_HA HA i know you've been waiting for this... I couldn't come up with a beginning to the story for a while but I think I've got one._

_Edited 26April 2010_

.......

Serena was running home from school. She had some spying to do.

Firstly, she knew the other scouts had been having meetings without her. About her having to grow up.

She sighed.

She HAD grown up. Only when she showed up to meetings, they thought she was from the Negaverse. Amy even got out her computer for a scan. Talk about distrust. So she acted as though she was still the naive girl _they_ knew, just to make _them_ happy For _their_ sake. But when she acted like that, they had meeting on how she should become mature enough to stay in the group. To them, she was nothing but dirt. Perhaps even lower than dirt. Trista, of course, didn't agree but on Serena's word, acted as though she agreed, though Serena could tell she loathed it. Luna also attended these meetings so she could pass info onto Serena, hating every second or the scouts' insanity.

She stopped at the door of her home.

She also had to teach little Lauren, Andrew and Elizabeth's niece and Serena's second or third cousin, a few very important things as well. (A.N. take a guess! No really, please do. I want reviews!)

"Mom, I'm home!" Serena called.

"Oh, Serena, Lauren is on the phone." Her mother replied, handing her the phone and walking off.

"Okay, thanks," Serena said, taking the phone off her mother, knowing she disappointed her own mother with the facade "Hi Laura," She said, using the nickname she gave her. "What's up?"

"Hey, not a lot, just wondering if we could meet at say...at 6:40?" Hesitance was noticeable in the child's voice. With reason.

"Sure." Serena chuckled.

"Okay. I better let you go now."

"K, see yah then."

"Bye."

CLICK.

Serena ran up to her room; put her hair up in a high pony, put a pink top on and some jeans, and sunnies. She looked at herself and sighed. Why couldn't she dress like this more often without her _friends_ harping on her for the incorrect hairstyle, who knows.

"Okay. I'm off Mom." She called out.

"Okay."

And with that she walked out the door, pulling off the mask and becoming herself once more.

* * *

_What you think?_

_Review_


	3. Chapter 2

Hmm

_Hmm. Guess what! I had an operation at hospital AND in my recovering time ,PERFECT for writing my story, I HAD THAT DAM WRITERSBLOCK!_

_(pulls out baseball bat and starts hitting and chasing Writers block with it.) DIE! DIE! DIE –YOU- ROTTEN – WRITERS-BLOCK! AHHHHHH!!(it manges to get away. after falling down down and out the open door.) I feel better now._

_Sorry for taking FFFFOOOORRRREEEVVVVEEERRR to update._

_I expect others to review as well._

_Godschildtweety: aww that's sweet_

_Rosiee .: lol. Nice. Aww thankyou. I feel special!_

_Edited 26April 2010_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. If I did, wait a sec, let me think on that…._

_Near the arcade_

A groups of four people passed by not noticing that a certain blond haired girl with sunnies on, who was leaning on the wall with her back, who looked to them as though she was enjoying the sunlight, was watching them.

Sighing, the girl watched as they walked up to the Café (in MY story the Café is above the Arcade). She knew exactly why. The scout never invited her anymore. They didn't care. Not anymore. They may of once. But never again.

'I wonder…" she thought. "Yep, here_ he_ comes. Oh, and look who _he_'s with.

Along came Darien, hand in hand with a girl with black hair with brown eyes. Talking to her about whatever it was, making her blush and giggle.

'She probably thinks he's _soooooo_ in love with her. ' She snorted in disgust as they passed. Serena didn't know who this girl was, but she hated her and all the others that she was being cheated on with.

Yes, there were others.

Suddenly Darien turned around, hearing the snort "You got a problem?" He asked harshly.

Serena lifted her head up. "Yep, a huge one." She said calmly, yet tauntingly.

Darien growled, "And you can laugh at me because…?" He sounded like he was trying to calm down.

"Because you have no dignity, no heart and no god dam respect" She stated.

Calm, emotionless, crystal blue, tinted by the sunglasses, the reason why she wore them in case of seeing any of them, met angry, cold, ocean blue as they held a glaring competition. You could see that it took so much restraint from Darien not to strangle the girl in front of him.

"Darien!" the girl's cried out in high whiny voice, a sly look on her face. "You promised"

They then left, with Darien growling silently "Why I outta- insulting me like that, who does ***** think she is!'

Serena chuckled in amusement and then sighed. Serena checked her watch, 6:30. Not much point standing around her where any of the traitors could still walk around. She walked right into the café, sat down at one of the booths, ordered a weak latte and took out a small, black, laptop with a crescent moon on in.

Clicking on a shortcut she had, she typed in a password, and a page with the Letters Y.M.D.H.M.S. in columns and numbers that kept getting lower and lower underneath each column, appeared instantly.

Taking a deep breath, she stared for a few minutes at the numbers. After a while she closed it up, sighing and holding her forehead in her hands on the table.

"Not long now." She breathed to herself, sinking into depression. "Not long now."

She stared at her latte, and mumbled to herself "The whole god dam world will go to hell, then what? Who knows what will happen."

_-_

_Sorry its sooooo short. Review……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. Please??/_


	4. Chapter 3

_He He, I'm back, not happy I didn't get many reviews, -- oh well, a girl can dream right?_

_Rosiee .: I wanted to make my story longer, that's why I added the –. LOL! The random story your talking about, is that made up scouts? Or the real ones introduced to your ones?_

_Godschildtweety: thanks,_

_Sigh, __**REVIEW**__!_

_I don't own Sailormoon cause it'd still be running or any character's from it, But I own Lauren._

_yeah, there is a new poll. as well. so look at it_

"Hey, who's that girl?" Mina asked, nudging Amy, pointing at Serena.

"I asked her a few days ago, she stared at me for a few seconds, then said her name was Crescent Moon, weird huh?" Amy replied.

"Crescent...Moon? Who calls their kid that?" Lita asked, quite amused.

"Hers obviously," Raye answered, starring at her. "She looks pretty snobby to me."  
"Well, she has style, that's for sure," Mina stated, taking a sip from her drink.

"You kidding? She has just a plain top, jeans and sunnies on? How you call **that** style? I've got style and you don't comment on me?" Raye argued rudely.

The others sighed. Raye was so vain. But she was a way better leader in their minds then the airheaded on they had now.

The door opened and a little girl around five years old, with ocean blue eyes and shoulder length dark chocolate hair, came running in and ran up to Crescent.

With 'Crescent' aka Serena

"Laura! Nice to see you, how was school today? Serena asked the girl.

"Ooh, lets take a wild guess shall we Sere, ooh it was GREAT! ABSOLUTELY GREAT!" Laruen replied sarcastically.

Serena genuinely laughed.

"Now, what about you? How's _**YOUR **_schooling going?" Lauren asked.

Serena's smile was wiped off her face. She frowned. "I think I'm going to give up that act now. Take a look at this, Laura." Serena pulled out the laptop from earlier, the numbers even lower.

Lauren then frowned as well, staring at the numbers under W,D,H,M and S, concerned "Not long until you… _it_ happens." She looked as if she was going to cry, then her face went blank. Then, obviously trying to lighten the grim subject, said "I wonder what the cause is going to be. Oh maybe Snow will come out and start make a giant snowman." She chuckled with half of the laugh forced.

"Ice, remember, Ice. Snow now is called Ice. Same as Flame is Fire, Aqua is Water and Jolt, Electricity." Serena replied with a serious look but saddened voice.

They both sighed, both feeling the depression sinking in.

"We're going to get them back…aren't we? We will succeed…right?"Lauren asked, barely any hope in her voice.

"Duh, they were Faith's guardians and friends. Of course, we'll save them from...Him…"as Serena said the word _him_, her eyes darkened and her face went emotionless as horrendous memories flew through her mind of the one who she dreaded ever meeting again. Serena, and all her past lives.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4

_Hi guys, its been awhile hasn't it. Lol._

_Happy everything I've missed._

_Enjoy_

_REVIEWS!_

_'ArtisticMagic__ - It feels like ages since I've left a review on this story :P. I still love it, btw :P_

I was really upset when I heard about the bush fires, alot of my friends went there for a school trip.  
Luckily, they're all okayy.

Hope you're friends are alright! 

**_It probably has been. :D_**

**_Thanks, my friends were ok but my friend lost her two best friends. Thats good about your friends though :D_**

_Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner__ - Longer chapters please. OH, and please update your stories soon! Thanks!_

_**:D, I'll see what I can do, I'm trying to think of ways to update my stories, so far this is what I could think of for this scene.**_

_rosebudjamie__ - can't wait to read more, please update really soon_

_**Glad to know :D**_

_sangoscourage__ - Ok, that was good, but I can't see what's going on in my mind's eye. :)_

_**I'm trying to keep it secretive as of yet. **_

I guess I'll spoil it a little. So far, friends of the past who you don't know of as yet, have been turned against the other sailor scouts of the galaxy...erm...elemental friends, I should say...and thats it for a .

The parts in italics are flashbacks.

* * *

"_I'm very sorry. You have six months to live." The doctor said._

Serena was walking back home, in deep thought.

"_Is there anything that can be done?" Serena's mother asked desperately._

Serena sighed as she remembered what the response to the question was.

"_I'm sorry, nothing. Her body has become immune to our medication and there is no other alterative that is safe right now."_

She had gone to the doctor's about two months ago.

"_What do you mean 'that is safe right now'?" Her father's voice, despaired._

She found out she had six months to live.

"_Our latest trial is showing good result, but not good enough that we could test it on a human as yet. It could make the whole process unnecessarily painful"_

She looked to the sky and sighed

She remembered how her family and the doctor turned to with sadness in her family's eyes and sympathy in the doctors eyes_ "I'm very sorry."_

"Serena!" A voice called. Serena turned to see Lauren running up. As Lauren caught up, she saw the look in Serena's eyes. She knew what her cousin was remembering, and in turn remembered that day.

"_Are you scared?" Lauren asked sadly, head down, shoulders slumped._

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I've cheated death how many times now? How long was it going to be until it all caught up. I can't run forever. I just...have to...accept it..."_

"_Well, I won't!" Lauren glared stubbornly._

_Serena laughed and ruffled Lauren's hair._

"Why would someone cause grief like this?" Lauren shook her head.

"Why indeed." Serena agreed. "I'm not the only one whose family and...friends had to suffer."

Lauren snorted. "Which friends? The Inners and Amara and Michelle? Darien? Artemis? Oh yeah, best friends forever indeed!"

Serena could help but chuckle. "You know that's not what I meant."

Lauren pouted. "But it's what I meant."

There was a moment's silence.

"Stupid smokers causing cancer to others" Lauren started to cry. "Stupid, stupid..."

Serene smiled sadly at her, wishing it could didn't have to happen this way, slowly and painfully.


	6. AN please read

Hey guys. Sorry I've taken a while (still am) but I have valid reasons for not updating and seeing as it's been a while, I figure I should let you know why I haven't updated yet. (not upset, but feel like I need you to understand)

Firstly, I've had a lot of stress on me.

Secondly, Mental Block. Been worse than ever.

Thirdly a person I have a very close relationship with was diagnosed with cancer (a week before I asked them about cancer for one of my stories….) so I've found the subject touchy (Why I haven't touched the Moon and Earth Series)

Fourthly, , I've had to study for HSC so been unable to even think about my stories

I'm glad you've all been eager for some of my stories to continue, so I'll try my best, but all I can see is the story further on. I'll see if I can get something done soon.

Thanks for all your patience

SolarWinds


End file.
